Iteration
by ArceusGPG
Summary: Some things never end; they only move on. After facing the hero, N has decided to leave, but not without one last message.


My friends, the split between Truth and Ideals did not cause the conflict; the conflict caused the split. Why should we believe that the way things are and the way things should be have to be so different? The world is not a mass of unchangeable facts- it is the reality that we make it. If we, both Pokémon and humans alike, can work together to make the world perfect, I have no reason to believe it is beyond the realm of possibility.

I've met so many people and Pokémon on my journey; I've met suffering as it stared me blankly in the face. I've seen the unforgivable oppression as Pokémon have cried out to me for help, begging for their hero to save them. And in my heart, I knew that I was not that hero; I was just a puppet, manipulated by the strings of emotions. My arms could not hold all of them, nor my head the crown of responsibility.

Yet, I've found hope. There were those who, just like myself, could see and feel as I could. Before, I believed that Pokémon and humans should separate themselves because of the conflict between them, but now... now I see that division does not resolve conflict. Rather, we should dissolve the barriers between us, and work together to create a better, if not perfect place. Even if the lines are black and white, and even if the differences between ourselves is clear, we can still find it within ourselves to find common ground.

I ask you, Team Plasma, to reconsider your position. Though I believe your intentions to be good at heart, in practice, your actions will be the destruction of us all. You have created a wedge between good people and good Pokémon, both of which rely on and trust one another. The liberation you seek, the freedom you speak of, is bought at a price too great for any of us to pay. Even now, you leave a trail of despair in your wake, tearing the bonds that kept them together, weakening the foundation of comradery, and instilling a sense of guilt and fear in the minds of innocents.

I cannot allow this to continue. I hear them- the voices of Pokémon separated from the ones they love. I hear them- the voices of weeping children who have lost their caring friends. They cry out for justice, and I will give it to them. The world is going to change for the better, with or without you.

If only I had realized this sooner, I could have prevented this suffering. In my blindness, I saw the abuse of Pokémon solely as the effect of human interaction. It was a simple equation: take away the human interaction and you take away the abuse of Pokémon. But it is not a simple equation, nor is it a matter of placing blame. And I, believing that the world's problems could be solved by isolating the variables, forgot what my friends needed most- love.

Ghetsis, I cannot thank you enough for the friends you have given me. By your guiding hand, I was lead down the path of compassion and understanding through the forest of pain. I clung to you, afraid to move out and experience the dark world, fearing the shadows of unsolvable problems. Standing beside you, I felt safe, but now it's time for me to move on and take my own path, a path promising a way out of the forest.

Thank you once again, my friends. Although I must bid you farewell, do not see this parting as a separation, but the joyful graduation of a child who has finally grown up and is ready to explore the world as it truly is. I won't forget you; I can't forget you. I hope that, even if you will someday forget me, you will not forget my parting words.

Goodbye, Team Plasma. _May you someday find color in your black and white world_.

**Author's Note: This letter is intentionally written to be somewhat eerie, but not eerie enough to allow you, the readers, to put your proverbial fingers on exactly why.**

**Anyway, I would advise to quit reading if you don't want to get involved in reading random stuff. The author tends to go off on a tangent at a moment's notice.**

**N understands the world based on ideals and concepts, as evidenced by his "thinking" nature, contemplations of the abstract, and general selflessness. Essentially, he builds his reality on ideals and discovers truth based on that.**

**Colress, on the other hand, understands the world based on truth, and through hard facts and experimentation, as evidenced by his scientific nature and obsession with exploring the world and learning what "makes it tick". He builds his reality on truth, and chooses his ideals as they fit his internal matrix.**

**Neither are healthy ways to live. Once there is a split between Truth and Ideals, something is lost; one wins over the other. It was the hero, the person who could unite the two together and understand the world through both perspectives, who was able to truly understand reality as it is. **

**Anyway, yadda yadda yadda, I'm talking too much. I just want to say that the fifth generation, despite its flaws, is possibly the deepest of the generations. I look forward to the future generations after seeing such brilliant writing.**


End file.
